Trapped!
by L'italiano
Summary: Germany, Italy, Japan, and America awake to find themselves in a world they don't recognize as their own. Wandering around, they decide to team up with a female they stumbled upon, earning her trust along the way. Will they ever get home? Will they survive in this new world? What will happen to our beloved nations? ((Re upload because last one sucked. :P))
1. New World (08-24 22:51:14)

((Germany's POV))

"Italy? Japan?" I ask, proposing myself up, off of the ground to find my fellow allies. A small ruffle of leaves moving catches my attention before a loud echo sounds throughout the forest.

"Dude, Germany, is that you?" America's voice echoes from a distance. _Nien. He is not a priority_. I shake my head, beginning to sprint into the never ending hallways of trees. Just as I slow down to a jog, another voice breaks through the ghostly atmosphere.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy's voice yells, I close my eyes, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and walk towards the origin.

"Italy, please be patient. Germany will find us eventually." Japan's more calm voice says, soothing the Italian into a false sense of security. _Thank gott they're okay_. Walking towards the origins slowly, I decide to make myself known, cupping my mouth to project my voice.

"Italy, Japan, it's me, Germany!" I yell, lowering my hands and looking around for any signs of movement. Looking around for a second time, I notice some bushes to my left shake, suddenly, Italy jumps out of them and immidiatley tackled me in a hug.

"Germany!" He screeches, crushing my lungs in his death grip. I struggle for air, trying to push the hyper Italian nation off of me.

"Italy...can't...breathe...!" I say as strictly as possible while trying to not waste too much oxygen. Italy quickly releases me, making me gasp for air, and stumble over to a tree, leaning on it, I send the Italian a harsh glare.

"Germany, thank goodness we-" Japan starts before he was cut short by the rustling of leaves on the forest floor. All of us freeze, looking at the origin of the sound, slowly the sound gets closer to where we were standing. Japan glances at me as I grab hold of Italy and creep into the nearest bush, being as silent as possible. Japan follows me in, sitting in a squatting position so he could see who was approaching while still hiding himself.

"Germany, dude, I know you came this way man! It's me, America! The awesome US of A! Hello?!" I scowl as the American's loud accent hits my ears. Sitting on my heels and peering through a small opening in the bush I see the brown leather bombers jacket the idiot always wore. _Great...as if Italy wasn't enough to deal with_.

"Ciao America, what are you doing here?" Italy inquires as he hops out of the bushes, skipping toward then American with a smile plastered on his face. America jumps back and looks over at Italy, once he realized who it was, he relaxed slightly.

"Don't know. Where's Germany?" The loud nation questions, looking at the trees above him.

"America?" Japan questions himself, poking his head above the bushes to get a better view of the man. America quickly felt his presence and snapped his head over in our direction.

"Dude, Japan! Where's Germany?" America asks her again, waving at Japan and walking over to him. I sigh before standing, coming face to face with the American, making him jump back.

"Jesus!" America yells, putting a hand over his heart before taking a few deep breaths, calming himself down. "There you are. Anyways, where are we?" He inquires, looking at me as if I had the answer.

"Before we ask questions, America," Japan starts, shooting a glare at his friend. "We should try to remember what happened." He concludes, making everyone go silent as we dig in our brains for any memory of how we got here.

"I do remember a portal of some sort." I say after a few silent moments, moving a hand to my chin to think about the memory. _If it was magic then that means-_

"A portal, eh? How peculiar."


	2. Introductions, anyone?

"A portal, eh?" A feminine voice inquires from a tree branch above us. Instantly, we snap our heads over to the origin. A female, with blonde brunette hair tied in a tight braid and violet eyes rested above us, crouching on the edge of a sturdy branch. She donned a black v-neck shirt, a army green fur coat, ripped jeans with a belt draped across her waist, and combat boots.

"Who are you?" America inquires loudly, moving so he is standing beneath the girl. The girl raises an eyebrow at this, as if she hadn't been expecting America to move.

"I should be asking you." She replies cautiously, moving her eyes to examine each of us. _Something's off about this girl._ An awkward silence took root for a few moments, everyone just staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say or do.

"In Germany, or Ludwig." I say suddenly, taking a step towards the tree. The female scowls and growls at me, a terriatirial gesture. Italy backs up at this, his foot making contact with a weak branch. The branch snaps, making the girl snap her eyes over to him.

"You are?" She inquires, looking at the frightened nation.

"C-ciao, b-Bella." Italy starts, waving at the female. "I-I-I'm Italy, b-but you c-can call me F-Feli." He stutters out, giving the female a nervous smile as he waves at her yet again. The female nods, looking over at America and Japan, raising an eyebrow at them.

"You two?" She questions, sighing and glancing at America, Japan steps forward and bows.

"Konichiwa, I am Japan, or Kiku. This," he begins, gesturing towards America. "Is America, or Alfred. We are pleased to make your aquantiance." He concludes, bowing again making the girl smile a bit.

"Salutations, my name is Angel, but everyone calls me Lynx." She begins, jumping off of the branch and landing in a crouching position in front of us gracefully. "Or, whatever other nickname they like calling me." She concludes, shrugging and looking at us.

"Lynx, could you tell us where we are?" I question, moving my body into a defensive stance, for something didn't seem right about her. Who would stalk a group of four people and then proceed to make themselves noticed? Lynx nods before moving a hand to her belt and narrowing her eyes.

"Si, you're in my woods. Now get out." She orders in a stern tone, immediately, Italy clings to me in fear.

"Germany, I'm scared." He whimpers, earning a small smile from Lynx.

"Where did you guys come from anyways?" She begins, circling around us, eyeing us, making sure we make no sudden movements. "I thought I made it clear on who these woods belong to." She finishes, stopping in front of me, examining my uniform. Her eyes rest on a small bump on my chest, _my pistol._

"Um, what are you-?" America begins before Lynx pulls her own pistol from her belt and points it at me.

"Weapons away." She orders, earning a confused look from the other countries. Narrowing my eyes and reaching towards my own pistol, I take it out, cocking it and pointing it at Lynx's head.

"Drop your weapon!"


	3. Cat Fight

"Drop your weapon!" I yell, attempting to disarm Lynx, making her less of a threat than she was now.

"No." She says, moving her lips to form a smile as she cocks her pistol. "Why ever would I do that?" She says, shifting her feet into a shooting stance, aiming her weapon at my heart. I narrow my eyes, glaring at Lynx, refusing to step down.

"Wait, wait! Let's solve this without violence! Let's talk, let's talk!" Italy yells frantically, pulling a white flag out of nowhere and waving it in the air, Lynx rolls her eyes and scoffs as I glare at the Italian nation.

"ITALY!" I yell, making the nation jump back, waving his flag at an even faster speed.

"Engaurd!" Lynx yells as she shoots her pistol, hitting my shoulder, making my left arm immobilized. _Shiße, that was my better arm_. Glaring at Lynx, I move to pick up the pistol, holding it in my right hand firmly before firing, missing the shot completely.

"Who knew." America starts, looking towards me. "You're a terrible shot." Lynx finished, loading her weapon and shooting at me again. Sidestepping the bullet, I aim my own pistol at her and shoot. "Who knew a murder like you would have such terrible aim?" She questions herself, aiming her weapon at me for the third time.

"Murder?" I inquire, stepping closer to Lynx, dead leaves crumbling under my weight.

"Si, everyone who comes in these woods are murderers! Why should I not think that of you? After all, you did appear out of nowhere!" She yells, her face becoming more unfocused by the second. She shakes her head, as if clearing horrible memories and returns her attention to me.

"Okay, look." I start, beginning to get annoyed with her antics. "Were not here to hurt you. We just want to get home." I conclude, softening my voice to at least try and convince her. She raises an eyebrow before letting out bitter laughter.

"Oh really? You expect me to just assume that four people, who appeared out of no where, mean to cause me no harm? What kind of a lie is that? I can't believe you're trying to feed that crap to me!" She aims the pistol at my head. "I think it's time for the lights to go out, _permanently._ " She concludes, in an instant, I am standing in front of her, attempting to keep the pistol aimed at the sky. For there was no way in hell I was going to get shot again. Finally ripping it from her grasp, I throw it as far away from us as I can, making her scowl and jump back, shaking her arms to loosen them up.

"Look-" I start, softening my eyes, voice and body language in an attempt to stop this madness. Suddenly, Lynx reels her arm back, preparing to throw something. Not even a few seconds later, the sharp blade of a throwing knife pierces my skin, embedding itself in my stomach. I let out a painful grunt as I move a hand to pull the knife out, knowing the wound would heal itself soon after.

"Germany!" Italy yells, dropping his flag and racing towards me, a worried expression plastered in his face. He got about three steps from where he was standing before America and Japan wrap their arms around his own, anchoring him in place.

"No, you look." Lynx starts, striding over to me, a serious expression on her face. "I'm not getting killed so you can fatten your wallet. I've mercilessly killed men twice as strong as you, and I'm not afraid to do the same to you. Even if you're friends here are backing you up." She finishes, bringing another, larger knife deadly close to my throat.

"Again, were not murderers." I say sternly, Lynx growls and narrows her eyes at me. With a simple flick of her wrist, it was lights out.


	4. Waking up

An orange light leaks into my eyes, causing me to squeeze them tighter than they already were in my sleep. Simotanious chatter filled the room, each voice belonging to one of my three fellow nations.

"Well, well. Look who decided to wake up." A familiar female voice inquires, cutting off the chatter that filled the room. Cracking a single eye open, I find Lynx hovering above me, her violet eyes sparked with interest.

"W-was?" I begin, using my arms to prop myself up, only to have them collapse beneath me. _Right. I forgot how weak we became after waking up._ Cursing under my breath, I shift myself in the bed... _wait. What the hell?!_ Shooting upwards, I jump out of the bed and glare at Lynx. "Where am I?!" I demand, reaching into my jacket for my pistol, only to find it missing.

"You're at my house." Lynx replies calmly, a smirk finding its way onto her face. Reaching a hand down to her belt, she wraps her hands around the barrel of a pistol, pulling it out of its place and sliding a finger in front of the trigger. "You should be lucky that I even decided to help you four." She continues, moving her hand in a circular pattern, making the pistol begin to spin.

"Give me-" I start before she arubtly stops the spinning weapon, glaring at me.

"I will keep this. Just as a safety precaution." She says, narrowing her eyes at me and raising an eyebrow, awaiting a response.

"Fine." I let out an annoyed huff and cross my arms over my chest, looking at America who just smiles.

"Dude! You know why she's actually keeping it?" He questions, an wide smile plastered on his face as he leans forward in anticipation.

"Why the hell not?" I gesture for him to explain.

"So apparently, people heard about there being a witch out here or something, aka Lynx and decided to come out here and kill it. That's why she thought we weee murderers when she saw us! We explained to her how we got here and in return handed over our weapons. So we're completely defenseless against her. But, we can't die and she can! I figured that out myself!" He shouts proudly before Lynx hits connects the butt of my pistol with his head.

"I'm immortal too asshole. Don't think I didn't fail to notice that you introduced yourselves by country names!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know this is a short chapter, I'll be sure to upload a longer one in the future! I just got busy today and am now extremely tired due to it being four in the morning and getting no sleep because of this and a live band across the street from me. Anyways, stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this so far! And remember, any sort of criticism or compliments, even ideas on how to continue are welcome in the reviews! So, please, bitte, follow, favorite, and review! And also, check out my other fic Children of Myth. It's got Lovi in it for all Romano's fans! Anyways, tchuss!**

Translations: (all German)

Was: What

Bitte: Please

Tchuss: Goodbye


	5. Skepticism, and coming to life

**_WARNING!!: This does have cussing in it! If you are not comfortable with cussing bitte, either don't read or don't complain in the reviews. Danke schoon and have a nice day! :)_**

"I'm immortal too asshole. Don't think I didn't fail to notice that you introduced yourselves by country names!" Lynx yells, narrowing her eyes at America and raising an eyebrow. "Perfavore, I'm not that dumb." She scoffs, waving a hand at the American nation.

"Wait...what country are you?!" America questions, running up to Lynx and grabbing her hand, throwing it up and down in an excited handshake.

"Let go of me!" Lynx yells, kicking him in the gut, sending him flying backwards, into the other two nations. The other two collapse by just the sheer force of Alfred's body hitting them while Alfred keeps flying towards the wall. Hitting it, his head flings back, causing his glasses to fall off upon contact with the wooden wall. After a few seconds, America perks up.

"Woah! You're way stronger than me! That's not normal!" America yells back, his eyes widening as one thought comes to all of our minds. _The only other people that match our strength, and are maybe even stronger are...our second players._

"I'm Venice, younger sister of both North and _South_ Italy." She scoffs, looking at the cluster of nations on the floor.

"HIDE!!" America screeches suddenly, jumping up from his spot and running out of the room.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH ANYTHING-!" Lynx starts before she gets cut off by the sound of something heavy falling to the floor. "GOD DAMNIT AMERCA! I OUGHTA KILL YOU! YOU CAGNA!" She screeches, running out of the room in persuit of the American. The rest of us, standing, or sitting, still, try to process what had just happened.

"Can we trust her, Germany?" Japan inquires, breaking the eerie silence that had long since filled the room.

"Nien. Be on guard, but don't show it. We can't afford to have her as an enemy." I say, Italy pushes himself up, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why can't we trust her?" He questions, his hazel eyes staring into mine.

"She's with _them."_ I scoff, glancing at the door. "Then again...she looked more afraid of us than we were of her when we first met." I add on, putting a hand to my him in deep thought.

"That was because we just... _appeared._ " Italy says, releasing his grip he had on my shoulder before walking to the door. "I'm sure the bella can help us. We just have to trust her, and she us." He concludes, spinning around and walking out of the room, leaving Japan and I staring at where he had stood.

"Germany," Japan starts after a few moments, pushing himself off the floor and dusting off his uniform. "We should make sure Alfred is still alive." He finishes, striding towards the door and bowing before exiting the room. Briefly closing my eyes, I take a look around the room, deciding to get my bearings. On my left say a desk and a chair, the desk was littered with papers, looking closer I could see that the scribble was Italian. _Can't read that._ On my right, sat a coat hanger, on it were various hats, jackets and scarfs. Hanging on the walls were a select few paintings, and some photos. In the center of the room was the bed, two tables resting on each side of the mattress. Walking closer to the tables, I could see that they were littered with small, sharp knives and picture frames. Picking one up and looking at it, I see a blond man, whom I recognize as Flavio, hugging Lynx tightly and smiling brightly. Lynx wore an annoyed look, which, I had to admit, looked cute with her flustered face. In fine print on the bottom left corner was the word _sorella._ I make a mental note to ask Italy what exactly that word meant later while putting the picture back in place. Various other images were scattered on the table, a majority of them just being random images of her with multiple different second players.

Scanning the room one final time, my eyes rest on a picture of England's second player, _Oliver, hmmm._

"He might be able to tell you why you're here." Lynx's voice says suddenly, causing me to jump back and put a hand over my heart.

"Ist that right?" I inquire, moving my hand down to my side as I recover from my shock. Lynx shrugs, walking over to the picture and picking it up.

"Si." She says curtly, putting the photo back in its place. "If anyone would know, it would be him. Or, perhaps his stupid first player would know." She adds on, my eyes widening, I pull out my phone, scrolling through my contacts before my eyes rest on England's name. "Iggy brows?" Lynx questions, peering over my shoulder at the contact. Glancing at the contact again, I see the name in bold lettering. _Iggy brows...I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID AMERICAN!_ I mentally yell before clicking on the call button and putting the phone to my ear.

"Damn you America." I mutter again before someone picks up from Britain's line.

"Hello?" An angry British accent hit my ears.

"Ist this Britain?" I question, prepared to having to wait while the person fetches the nation.

"Yes. Who is this?" Britain inquires, his voice groggy from sleep. _Gott, how long have I been dead?!_

"This is Germany." I say curtly, squeezing my eyes shut innannoyance. _Hell we've only been allies for a while, you should know what my voice sounds like._

"Oh." He responds before an awkward silence begins to take place. "Bloody hell mate, when are you coming back?! The meeting was chaos today!" He yells suddenly, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I need to ask you ein question." I say sternly, not giving him much of a choice in the matter.

"Yes?"

"Did you use any magic on Italy, Japan, America and I? Be honest and maybe I won't kill you." I question the nation, he doesn't reply. Growing angry, I prepare to shout the nation before Lynx grabs the phone out of my hand.

"Ciao Arthur, is Oliver with you?" She greets, immediately pushing the phone away from her ear as a terrified screech comes from England's line.

"WELL BLOODY HELL, HE IS NOW!" England's voice yells before silence takes over once again.

"Ollie, tell me you didn't just kill him." Lynx says, sighing and closing her eyes.

"Why, I would never do such a thing poppet!" A cheery British accent replies.

 **Authors note:**

 **This should do, right? Hopefully. So, update, school for me starts tomorrow *groans* so,my updating pattern might be tampered with depending on how busy I am with homework and sports and all that shizz. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far, Ja? Well, if you are...follow favorite and review, I would absolutely love to hear what you guys have to say about this story as I've worked hard on it over the years. Anyways, tchuss for now!**

 **Translations: ((German and Italian))**

 _Italian:_

 _Perfavore: Please_

 _Cagna: Bitch_

 _Bella: Beautiful_

 _Sorella: Sister_

 _Ciao: Hello_

 _Si: Yes_

 _German:_

 _Ist: Is_

 _Nien: No_

 _Ein: One/a (in this case it would be a)_

 _Ja: Yes_

 _Tchuss: Goodbye_

 _Bitte: Please_

 _Danke schoon: Thank you_


	6. The 2p's

**_WARNING!!: This does have cussing in it! If you are not comfortable with cussing bitte, either don't read or don't complain in the reviews. Danke schoon and have a nice day! :)_**

"Why ever would I do that poppet?" A cheery British accent inquires.

"Come on Olive, this wouldn't be the first time." Lynx says simply, a small frown finding its way onto her face. "Could you perhaps wake him up? He has some information that we need." She adds on, making her way around the room, stopping to examine some of the pictures that were scattered about.

"Oh, I'm sorry poppet! Right away!" The British man, Oliver yells from his line before a terrified scream slices through the silent air.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yells, making Lynx glance over at me and gesture to the phone.

"Is he always this loud?" She inquires, I nod as she shakes her head. "Great. Oi! Don't blow my eardrums out! Calm down!" She yells at the phone, making a small pout with her lips before putting the phone to her ear once again.

"FINE, FINE!" England yells one last time before letting out a small sigh. "What information did you need now, love?" _Is he serious?! What the hell happened to being pissed not even two seconds ago?!_ I raise an eyebrow at his sudden calmness.

"We need to know if you put a spell on the countries Germany, Italy, Japan and America. Did you, and if so, what kind?" She questions, glancing at the scattered papers on her desk next to the door.

"Um...I was practicing." Came the English nations teply. _...he's got to be kidding..._ Lynx holds back laughter, putting a hand to her lips to silence her chuckling. I stand next to her and lower my head, letting out a sigh.

"I thought your family was number one when it came to magic. Clearly not." Lynx teases, removing her hand from her mouth, her lips were curved into a smile.

"Oi!" England yells, letting out a small huff.

"Anyways, what spell was it?" Lynx inquires, no reply comes. "It was a simple spell wasn't it?" Lynx questions the silent air, rolling her eyes as she continued to wait for a reply.

"Yes." At this, Lynx bursts out laughing. "HEY! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY FUCKING MAGIC WHEN THERES THINGS IN YOUR WORLD THAT BLOCK IT YOU GIT!!"

"How can I not laugh?! You can't even do a simple spell!" She yells back at him between fits of laughter. "Oh mio dio! I was able to do that shit when I was little! And you, a fucking grown adult can't! This is amazing!" She yells once more, wiping tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Poppet, that might be enough. And swear jar." A voice says suddenly from next to Lynx.

"Right. Forgot you could do that." Lynx says as she stops laughing, slipping a five dollar bill into a jar, labeled 'Swear Jar' on a piece of duct tape. "Anyways, did you figure out what spell it was?" Lynx questions the man, whom I now recognize as Oliver.

"I'M STILL HERE YOU GIT!" England yells, making everyone in the room roll their eyes.

"What spell?" Lynx inquires.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could summon some of the Axis here, to capture them, and clearly, that didn't work, then after Romano had run away from me after yelling insults, I had planned to do it to him. But I must have chanted America's name instead." England explains, making the room go quiet. _Of course he would revert to magic when he was to weak to capture us by force._ I think to myself, rolling my eyes and taking the phone from Lynx.

"Danke for that. I'll be sure to look out for it when I return, as well as Italy and Japan." I say before hanging up. "Now that that's over with. I might as well ask. Do either of you know how to lift it and return us?" I question, Oliver turns his lips downwards into a pout as Lynx furrows her eyebrows.

"You do realize you're asking us to aid you, against fratello's will? And no one goes against fratello's will. He'll simply kill them." Lynx says, giving Oliver a worried look as the English nation furrows his eyebrows.

"No way! No, no, no!" Oliver says, making both of his arms cross each other in a x shape. 'Poppet, have you forget about the cameras?' He mouths afterwards, nodding his head quickly towards the back left corner of the room. _Damn. There's no doubt that physcopath is watching us._

"Okay. I'll kick them out." Lynx responds, looking at the camera and waving. "Ciao fratello. Don't forget, I'm coming to visit tomorrow!" She says happily, before a small speaker appears from the bottom of the camera.

"No. I come there tomorrow." A deep accented voice says sternly from the other end. _Ah, he's using a moderator to change his voice. Smart._

"But fratello! I swear I'm kicking them out!" Lynx says, pouting a little as she continues to look at the camera.

"Poppet, you know he doesn't care for the likes of them. We're not helping them." Oliver says simply before waving at the camera. "I'll stay over here and make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble."

"Bene." The speaker, Luciano replied before shutting the mechanism off.

"Let's go join the others."


	7. Hide and seek: Part 1

**_WARNING!!: This does have cussing in it! If you are not comfortable with cussing bitte, either don't read or don't complain in the reviews. Danke schoon and have a nice day! :)_**

"Let's go join the others." Oliver says, pushing us out of the room, watching the camera as it follows our every move. _Italy's counterpart sure liked to keep tabs on his sister..._ I think as an uneasy feeling finds it's way into my gut. Walking down the stairs to the first floor, I see everyone gathered in a circle, quietly chatting. Once we reach the bottom, I take a moment to examine the room. There was a large circular rug in the middle, a coffee table on top and a couch in front of that, an armchair was resting off to the right of the couch. In front of it all was a wood burning fireplace with a TV hanging from the wall above that. Off to the far right of the room was a coat hanger, various articles of clothing hung on it along with a rifle. _Now I know where to go to get out of a sticky situation._ I smile to myself upon seeing the weapon.

"We have a lovely surprise for all of you~!" Oliver chirps, snapping me out of my thoughts. He skips around everyone before putting an arm around America and Italy's shoulders. His sky blue tie bouncing off his chest. "My boss is going to visit tomorrow~!" He says, smiling brightly as he removes his arms from the two frightened nations.

"Yay!" Italy cheers nervously as he gives everyone else a frightened look, for he knew what boss meant.

"Which means what exactly Oliver?" Lynx questions, covering her face with her hand and sighing as the British nation perks up.

"Oh! I nearly forgot to tell!" He says, smiling at the group. "When he comes, he's going to kill you if you don't get out and far away." He says, seriously this time, clapping his hands together, his smile growing if that was even possible. "Unless, you want to say here of course. Your choice." He says evily, the group glances at Lynx who just lets out an annoyed sigh, glaring st the British nation.

"I'll still help you. But there's not a doubt in my mind that fratello will be looking for you tomorrow. So, as Oliver said, get out and far away." She says, looking at us seriously and waving her hand in front of her face. She didn't even look the slightest bit worried about keeping her brother distracted. "Why do we all look so worried?" She questions, looking at the nervous faces of the first player nations, tilting her head to the left.

"Well, how can we trust you?" America says bluntly, looking at Lynx sternly.

"I let you stay at my place and risk you murdering me didn't I?" She questions, shaking her left arm slightly before tossing a knife up and down in boredom. Feliciano shivers before running behind me and cowering under my jacket.

"True true." America replied, scooting away from the knife wielding nation. We couldn't die, but we sure as hell could get hurt, and the pain for us is much worse, as we can get hurt in two ways. One, something happens inside of our nation, it harms us internally, weather it be bodily pains or just a cold. Two, we can get hurt physically, it hurts like hell but luckily, we recover faster. One thing we have to be extremely careful of is what the weapon type was though, if the weapon was made out of a material that doesn't react well with water and your an island country, the weapon hurts you the most. The same goes for other weapons, we still wouldn't die, but after being sliced with that, you'd sure as hell wished you could.

"That being said, we have a couple of hours to find a place to hide you." Lynx says, snapping me out of my thoughts for the second, maybe third time that day.

"Wait, doesn't he not get up until like, noon then take another nap at three or something like that?" America says, causing Japan and I to exchange glances before looking at the American nation.

"No, that's _him_." Lynx says, gesturing to the cowering nation behind me. "My fratello is like Germany, he trains, wakes up early, the whole deal. He's also in the mafia if that counts for anything." She says, shrugging it off as if it were no big deal. Italy didn't even move at the word mafia, he just stood there, frozen. I had asked him why he always froze st that word once, _"bad things happened." He had replied, shivering. "I don't want to talk about it."_ _He concluded, putting his usual, cherry smile back on his face._ I hadn't asked him since, but I was still curious about what exactly had happened, and if his own brother was behind it.

"We're getting off topic." Japan says simply, breaking the eerie silence that filled the room.

"Right. So, about your hiding spot." Lynx starts, clapping her hands together and looking at us seriously. "You'll be lucky if fratello doesn't think of it. He probably already has a list of twenty, maybe thirty places already, he'll have more than fifty come tomorrow." She says, making our eyes widen.

"So you're trying to let your brother find us?" America says in an offended tone, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"No Flavio, where else is there to hide you?" Lynx questions, glaring at the American, who was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. "There's forrest, a town and more forrest." She says bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a puff of air.

"Why don't we just hide in the town and blend in?" Italy questions, an unusual serious aura coming from him.

"Because, mio fratello non è stupido." She says simply, looking at Italy before moving her arms back down to her sides. "Any more questions?" She says, glancing at everyone before Oliver claps his hands together.

"Okay, time to go hide." He says simply, pushing us out of the house and into the forrest surrounding it.

The walk to the hiding place is was silent, no one talked, the just walked along, examining the different trees. We stopped in the middle of a heavily forested area, a small treehouse rested in a cluster of trees and had a ladder, the same color of the trees hanging down from the bottom of the wooden house.

"Here you are." Lynx says, gesturing to the treehouse. "It's a fucking tree house...a tree house..." America says, looking at the woman with a worried expression. "It's not just a tree house." Lynx scoffs, rolling her eyes and looking st the American nation.

"Fine, whatever you say." America sighs, walking to the treehouse, clambering up the ladder and finally inside the structure. Everyone else follows his lead, climbing up the ladder and into the bland-looking treehouse, where we all gathered in the center.

"There's no furniture in here." The American pouts, looking around in a futile effort for furniture.

"We can still live here if need be." Japan says as we sit in a circle, letting silence consume us.

 **Authors note: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, homework got the better of me...haha, anyways, it was a hassle to write this chapter as I kept coming to dead ends and wasn't quite sure how to continue and other times I was just writing to write so it took a lot of editing and revising for this chapter to happen. Anyways, I will try to update more frequently in the future and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. And Luci is here already

**_WARNING!!: This does have cussing in it! If you are not comfortable with cussing bitte, either don't read or don't complain in the reviews. Danke schoon and have a nice day! :)_**

(Angel's POV)

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest as we watch them clamber up the hidden ladder and into the small treehouse.

"You think fratello would think to look here?" I question Oliver, glancing over at him to see his baby blue eyes fixed on the wooden structure. He sighs before looking at me, adjusting his tie around his neck.

"Well, you never know. When you were young, those were the best days in his opinion, love." He says, puffing his cheeks out and looking at the house again.

"Ollie, I don't think he'll look here, I mean, I still hate them and he doesn't know I made a promise to them, but I'm still not so sure. He's very clever and it's hard to fool him." I add on, starting to get a sinking feeling in my gut. _But what if he DID look here? Then what? Fratello isn't the type to kindly ask you to leave._ I think, looking up at the treehouse nervously.

"Don't go back and forth with yourself love. Let me know if you start to come this way and I'll hide them. But you have to do something for me in return~." He says, purring the last sentence, making me cringe.

"You know Luciano and Lutz will kill you right?" I question, pulling away from Oliver as he sighs.

"Yes, yes, I know." He waves his hands in front of his face, waving me off. I sigh as I turn back to look at the wooden structure once again. _There was always a possibility...but I'd better not get nervous, fratello would definelty find out if I start stuttering._ I think, having to shake my head to clear those thoughts.

"How about we head back so Luciano doesn't get worried and tear down this entire forest looking for me?" I question the usually cheerful British nation, not waiting for a reply as I grab his hand and walk back to the small cabin I lived in.

"Love, you're still going back and forth on yourself." Oliver comments after ten minutes of silence, looking off to his right and sighing.

"It's hard not to. Luci is smart, he's quick witted, and he's strong enough to take down that Ludwig or Germany if need be." I comment as Oliver raises an eyebrow, he chuckles before replying logically.

"Love, Lutz can beat his other in a fight." He comments nonchalantly, putting a hand to his lips as he smiles. I raise an eyebrow at the wooden cottage ahead of us before letting a smirk find it's way onto my face.

"Really? Have you ever seen it?" I question, poking his side hard to get his attention. He quickly jumps back and glares at me, nearly tripping over the first stair to my front porch in the process.

"Lynx! That hurt!" He yells as he moves his hand to cover the spot which I had just poked. I return his painful glare with laughter as I flash him a playful smile. Walking up the stairs to my cottage, a new, _familiar_ voice greets us.

"What's so funny sorella?" _And he's here...already...damn._ Looking up at the front door, I see Luciano standing there in his tan World War 2 military uniform, his violet eyes shifting to meet mine in a blank stare.

"Nothing." I reply quickly and quietly, after all, Luciano was giving off a pissed auora. Oliver shrank back slightly as he looked at Luciano and waved at him.

"Hello Luciano!" He greets in his usual cheery voice, dropping his hand back down to his side. Luciano ignores him and continues to stare at me, his eyes showing no emotion.

"You got rid of them?" He questions suddenly, now examining me for any injuries. He paced around me in a circle, gently moving my hair to the side to see if any new scars replaced old ones. I promptly shove him away from me after about ten seconds, after all, once he started he wouldn't stop for about another ten hours.

"I'm fine. And si, they're gone. Gelato?" I question as Luciano takes another step back. He lets out a puff of air before nodding and motioning his hand to the door.

"After you and only if you make it." He says before stepping out from in front of my door. _There we go, that's the Luci I know and love._ I think as a smile finds it's way into my face and I move to unlock the door.


End file.
